Attack on NCC
Soundwave says, "Decepticons, be alert. The Autobots are planning a meeting of some nature. There is a high probability that the meeting is not of any concern to us, however, we must be prepared in the event that they are actually planning an action against us." Shockwave's laboratory The interior of Shockwave's laboratory is way bigger than it looks from the outside. There is a huge computer console with multiple screens and a throne-like chair infront of it. In the middle of the room is an operating table, very similar to ones find in medical wards and above it a multi-purpose engineering/medical drone to assist during procedures. There is a workbench in the corner with various power-tools and next to it is a big rack full of different spare parts/components. The creepiest thing is in the back of the room, there are lockers very similar to ones found in human morgues (Type 'morgue' for details, README for the OOC information about the room and +commands for a list of the room's commands and functions) Shockwave punches a few keys on the computer, the magnetic lock powers down and the metal bolt slides out with a loud *CLANK* Door unlocked You leave Shockwave's laboratory. NCC Medical Ward Like its previous incarnation, this medical ward was designed with the medic in mind, with all the modern advances to make the dirty work of repairs a world easier. It is well lit, the blue and violet metal of the walls and decor is a shade paler here, and the ubiquitous filigree is missing, all to assist in ease of cleaning. Still, the place veritably sparkles. In the furniture, there is a subtle motif of blades and sharp edges, as if to evoke the scalpel of a surgeon, although it is all quite safe. Around two dozen beds, more comfortable than their sharp looks would suggest, fill the medical ward, laid out in a tidy grid, and more can be flipped out of the walls should emergency demand it. A set of tracks on the ceiling mirror the grid of beds, allowing advanced scanning equipment and tolls to be swiveled around to the various beds. Computer terminals and cabinets are molded right into the walls at intervals, and while there are the normal medical security cameras, it appears as if someone has set some of the cameras specifically to watch the cabinets. Room Contents: Scavenger Dead End Shockwave's laboratory Gumby Medic MSE CO OFFICE (Earth) Medical Rules Scrapper's Art - Sixteen Pieces Scavenger pulls out a medical scanner and runs a check on Shockwave. Shockwave walks out of his lab and looks at the two gestalt members. For a moment the calculating commander just stares at them. He mentions nothing about having heard Scavenger's comment. "Almost totally recovered I see. Good. Should the Autobots decide to attack. We will likely need every troop we can muster." Dead End doesn't stare back as he is quite prepared to keep letting Shockwave stare for as long as he likes. As the other speak, though, he turns to look at Shockwave and nods. "Most likely. The Autobots seem to take pleasure in the fight even though they protest otherwise." Sinnertwin has connected. Blot has arrived. Shockwave ponders Dead End's statement "While it is highly uncharacteristic of the Autobot to 'take pleasure' in combat. -Some- of them do like the chaotic Dinobots or that vile construct called DepthCharge." Scavenger grumbles, "That Kup is an ornery old bucket-head." Speaking of vile constructs, Blot lumbers into the repair bay, looking for any energon that might be currently need a good home.. in his belly. Shockwave turns to watch Blot lumber in and makes a quick count. //Two terrorcons, one Stunticon, sweeps and mixed elements. We should be able to offer a decent resistance. Of course everything will hinge on the groups ability to follow orders and not fall into chaos.// "Scavenger, which project are the Construticons currently working on?" Scavenger looks up from his medbed and answers before thouroughly thinking his answer through, "We're working on stuff that's so awesomely awesome that ti cannot be expressed in mere words.... er..." He then adds, "That and personal projects... Bonecrusher was working on explosives last I saw him. I've been doing field scoutings. If you've got any particular projects lined up for us, however, I'm sure we can make the time and complete it to your total satisfaction." Speaking of chaos, having made his way into the repair bay, Blot spots what looks like an unused energy coil going to waste on the floor, having no doubt been removed from a patient. Transforming into his creature mode, Blot heads to the coil and pops it in his mouth. Biting down on it, the Blot creature shakes as a discharge of electrical current suddenly blasts through his form from the coil; him commenting once his optics have stopped spinning, "That's a spicy metball.." No doubt inspiring confidence in Shockwave that this creature will be following orders to the letter. Shockwave ponders dropping a hint to Scavenger "Depending on how the planning stage goes. We might require large quantities of metal. Huge quantities, something in excess 500 000 tons and considerable landscaping along the beach New Crystal City. Nothing is concrete for now but if it goes past the planning stage, you will have all the work you can handle for quite some time." The giant purple calculator looks at Blot eating the coil. //I guess it is true that a Terrorcon's IQ can be measure by the number of legs it possess.// Scrapper has arrived. Shockwave says, "Landing crafts approaching New Crystal City. All Decepticons to Mount R'lyeh and prepare to defend the city." Scrapper says, "Wh-what? Someone's attacking my beautiful New Crystal City?" The Creepy One, Sunder says, "The Sweeps will help drive back the invaders!" Singe says, "I formally request a part of Rodimus' chassis as a trophy. I mean to wear it." Scottish Accented Blot says, "Mount.. R.. leia?" Scavenger says, "Oh dear.... Kup isn't among them is he?" Singe says, "You watch who you mount you floating fatmech." Shockwave says, "Seal down the critical areas and head for the main gate." Scottish Accented Blot says, "I'll mount whoever I feel like!" Blot starts to follow everyone else, deciding they must know where this Leisa is that needs to be mounted. Blot exits a set of doors to the imposing slope of Mount R'lyeh to the east. Blot has left. Shockwave with a decisiveness that only a machine can express, the Decepticon commander strides out of the medbay towards Moubt R'lyeh in order to repel the invaders. Sinnertwin exits a set of doors to the imposing slope of Mount R'lyeh to the east. Sinnertwin has left. You exit a set of doors to the imposing slope of Mount R'lyeh to the east. Mount R'lyeh Mount R'Lyeh still stands tall as it overlooks the Decepticon fortress known as New Crystal City, which appears to be a sun-bleached, ocean-washed fish corpse curled around the mountain, all bone and bare structure, cobwebbed over by spiders. The mountain has changed drastically from the way nature once made it. Now, a huge metal monstrosity looms upward, as the entire area has been cyberformed. Ripples of uneven metal snake their way up the mountain, and giant ports lead deep into the earth to allow pressure to be released as nature dictates or to be harnessed as the Decepticons see fit. The gaping maw at the summit of the inactive volcano, larger than the jaws of the city-shark, is still present, and were one to look in they might be able to catch a glimpse of rock and earth. You would have to look closely, however. All of the converters that draw power from the lava flows are underground. Overall, this particular site serves no purpose in New Crystal City aside from an impressive landmark. Room Contents: Sinnertwin Blot Foxfire Tempo Penumbra Rodimus Prime Autobot Hovercraft New Crystal City Singe soars down into view from the skies above. Singe has arrived. Revenant soars down into view from the skies above. Revenant has arrived. Sunder arrives from the NCC Spinal Pathway via a winding steel-cable webbed bridge to the southwest. Sunder has arrived. Grimlock has arrived. Grimlock falls forward onto his hands, his wings wrapping around his chest as a mighty tyrannosaus rex head slams down into place over his old robotic head. A gleam runs through his optics as he reconfigures into dinosaur mode! Scrapper enters via a set of doors from the NCC Medical Ward to the west. Scrapper has arrived. As the Autobots disembark for the shuttle, the remaining gumby pilot steers the craft back out into open water and makes for the nearby UNS battlegroup. They're a few hundred miles offshore, but still well within range of their anti-aircraft weapons. Looks like the Autobots are here until their ride gets back, and Rodimus does not seem worried about this. "You know your assignments. Hit those transformation systems with everything you've got. Do /not/ let the city Transform and escape!" The Autobot leader pulls his rifle from subspace and turns to Grimlock. "50 energon goodies for every Decepticon you chomp in half sound fair?" Never hurts to entice a little extra effort from his Dinobot friends. Abyss soars down into view from the skies above. Abyss has arrived. Fusillade soars down into view from the skies above. Fusillade has arrived. Penumbra flicks the safety off his laser blaster and it makes a nice high tech charging up whine. His rapier raises up to his face and then slashes down and outwards in salute. "Yes. Lets cripple this place... twice over." His mustached lip curls into a mischievous smirk. Spinout leaves the Autobot Hovercraft . Spinout has arrived. Grimlock stands next to Rodimus Prime in dinosaur mode, a freshly-painted American flag on his chest, right below his Autobot symbol. It appears Grimlock's taken some time off the campaign trail to assist in causing some massive property damage. Grimlock stomps his feet into the cyberformed ground a few times, producing mild tremors, his tail thumping the ground eagerly and his tiny, clawed hands waving in the air. "Hnnnraugh! Me Grimlock no need goodies to eat Decepticon! Decepticons ARE goodies!" He pauses to reflect on that, muttering to Rodimus with one claw cupped over his mouth, "But me Grimlock think if you Roddymoose have nothing better to do with goodies, me take them." Tempo walks out and looks around, She reaches over her shoulders as she walks and pulls out the energy sabers ignite them to there blue glowing life. She spins them gently as she looks around, waiting for the charge. Oh this was going to be fun... Foxfire has wisely refrained from commenting on Grimlock's new paint job. He flicks his ears, coming up beside Rodimus and lightly smirking up at the commander. "If I rip out a Decepticon's vocal circuits, can I have some energon goodies, too?" Spinout steps out, drawing her sidearm as opposed to her blade for just now. Getting in close will come later. For right now... for right now, the gun will do. She's a pretty decent shot all the same. She remains quiet, waiting for the command. Sinnertwin takes a step back, folding back down into a four legged beast There is a sound of high pitched whining, as Sweeps boil out from the Residental Ribs to the coordinates that Shockwave indicated. On point is the psychotic and quite insane (even by Galvatron's standards, which are high) Singe, who continues to sport the paint scheme of the Autobot Commander, his vocalizer can be heard even above the whine sounding like an even more sinister version of He-Should-Not-Be-Named-For-Fear-Of-GalvCannonization, calling out "ONNNNNNEEEE TWOOOOOOOO...SINGE IS COMING FOR YOUUUUUU RODIMUS...My Paintscheme won't be complete without some of your PERSONAL adornments!!" with a laugh that could make nails on chalkboard sound like Enya in comparison. He is flanked by his wingsibs, the malignant Revenant and the Sweep with the Terrible Appetite, Sunder. Sinnertwin stomps loudly out of the city, twin heads swinging about with his crimson optics burning. "Ah, what in Primus's name is this? How stupid do tha Autobots have ta be to go pokin' at us with a stick? Are we gonna be goin' on a points system fellas? Cos I want the wee fox for me cooking pot." The creature breathes flames from each mouth. "And lets make sure they don't get to escape, yes?" Abyss seems to throw herself forward, her body rapidly reconfiguring in mid air, only to land as an imposing artillery vehicle. Coming out of NCC, the Blot creature follows the other Decepticons; lacking the intelligence to really understand what's happening. I mean, Autobots attacking NCC? Inconceivable! Obviously this must be one of Shockwave's drills or something. Of course, the sight that greets him upon exiting the base is a little surprising. There /are/ Autobots here. Well, guess Shockwave went all out with this one. He says to his brother, "Got ya! Let's rip em a new one! or three. Gwa ha ha." Shockwave flies into the area leading a contingent of Decepticons to the city's defense. A quick analysis of the situation. //Reason for such a brazen attack: - Damage Decepticon moral = 11% - Destroy the city = 10% - Recover a particular device = 10% - Retrieve information from our databanks = 15% - Distraction = 18% - Unknown = 36%// "Decepticons defend the city, try and push them into the water. Being unable to fly will leave them vulnerable in the water. Terrorcons! Hold the line I want no one to make it through." Shockwave pauses to glance at the sweeps //I hope they will fight efficiently instead of fighting for irrelevant trophies.// Scrapper is terrified! Frightened! Angry! His beautiful beautiful New Crystal City is under attack by grubby looking Autobots. All Autobots are grubby looking, of course, and these ones are no exception. How dare they try to destroy the greatest feat of engineering that this dirtball of a planet has ever seen? The Constructicon is flying next to Shockwave. "I'll tell you what that unknown is, Shockwave!" he shouts. "That unknown is them knowing how much this city means to me!" That probably falls under morale, but Scrapper didn't catch that part. Streaking through the air just a few meters above ground, Sunder heads for the invasion force, growling savagely. The Autobots dare show up here? On the one hand, this was convenient, because it means he gets in his Hunt for the day. On the other hand, it was an invasion, which was a lot more stressful than a mere neutral-territory skirmish. Bigger things were at stake here. "My brothers, shall we take apart Rodimus Prime? I would dearly love to see Singe have his desired trophy," he purrs in between his growling. He flexes his talons, in readiness for combat. Revenant flies at Singe's right, eyeing Rodimus Prime with his usual dead gaze. He is not interested in trophies this time--ohhh no, this is beyond that. These Autobots dare to attack NCC, and there is retribution to be paid for such foolishness. He merely growls in agreement with Sunder's statement, his focus only on this certain Hunt. Abyss transformed immediately when the call went out, driving up from the residential area. Her passage is marked by the distinct rumbling sound her treads make as she moves; in a human city, the ground would be shaking. Fortunately, cities built by Decepticons are made of sterner stuff, so other than the distinct sound, she leaves no other mark. Coming to a stop while still a bit distant away from the incoming enemy, she adopts a hull-down position behind the rim of an pressure release port, keeping her treads a little bit safe at least. <> she radios, deploying her stabilization arms and turning her large cannon to face the enemy. At the summons from Shockwave, Fusillade responds. She actually does get an opticful from the fleet stationed out the in Pacific as she headed back into New Crystal City. Coated in several marks from several near misses from flak, the already agitated bomber thunders overhead of all on the battlefield, individual seams of spacetiles glittering in her underbelly. The air rattles as she buzzes the field. <> she demands, even as she sizes up the spread -- and capabilities -- of the Autobots present. <> Penumbra raises an optic ridge as the Decepticon swarm starts buzzing out of their hive. He turns on his antique ipod and cues up a playlist starting with Kiss Him Goodbye. //Na na na na Na na na na Hey hey heay Goodbye... He'll never love you the way that I love you, cause if he did no no he wouldn't make you cry...// He starts opening fire as he 'storms the beach at R'lyeh' shooting at things that look higher tech than just landscape paving. Tempo moves out in a run, not seeming bothered by the decepticons moving out. She had her orders, keep the base from transforming by taking out the.. things-a-calls, whatever they were. So as she ran, the tires near her feet went down, and she started to skate along the surface, letting her blades spin in her hand, as she slices something off that looks important and techie enough to be a problem. Rodimus Prime smirks just a bit. "Fair enough Grimlock, I'll make sure to forward those extra energon goodies to you when we get back. Right now though, we've Decepticons to bash." Glancing over his shoulder, Rodimus calls out. "Autobots ATTACK!" before leading the charge into the fray. It seems the Sweeps want a piece of Rodimus, and what's this, one of them is painted like he is? "I'm sure Galvatron just /loves/ that new look." Instead of leading off with his rifle, which does tend to be overkill, Rodimus Prime fires a series of energy bursts from the blasters mounted on his left forearm toward the Sweep suffering from mistaken identity syndrome. "Electro-shock therapy should fix you right up...." Rodimus Prime strikes Singe with Forearm Blasters: . Well, Spinout is not going to take this lying down, no sir. She doesn't get closer, but instead drops to a kneel, weapon aimed and primed. So many targets... which one to choose. Eh... she'll let them come to her. For now, she fires on the spot Tempo sliced, compounding the damage. As the command is given, Foxfire bolts onto the battlefield. He eyes a nearby ledge, and swerves so that he is dangerously close to the edge. However, he is subtle, and he makes it appear as if he doesn't notice. Coming to a stop, he crouches down with his tail standing straight up. "Heeeeere, Sweep..." His optics flash briefly before firing his lasers at Sunder, hoping to get the Sweep's attention. Foxfire misses Sunder with his Laser attack. Mother Goose Fusillade says, "What... are they DOING? Are they even hitting anything important yet?" Mother Goose Fusillade says, "And are they standing on anything important yet, Scrapper?" Grimlock stomps into battle at Rodimus' side, metallic jaws open wide in a ferocious battle snarl! "RAAAAAUGHR!" Baby-blue optics sweeping the battlefield, he quickly catches on to the sight of the purple-toned Shockwave directing the Decepticon defenders. "Hnnnngh! Me Grimlock say you talk too much!" The dinosaur's eyes glow yellow before sending a pair of crackling energy beams up towards Shockwave, trying to get his attention while he closes to chomping range. Grimlock strikes you with Dinovision for 1 points of damage. Sinnertwin says, "I'm thinkin' here that they just want to be committin' suicide" Scavenger says, "If Kup is with them, somebody shoot that son of a glitch in the aft for me please." Shockwave says, "That possibility is very unlikely. If you put bravado aside you should know that Rodimus while reckless is not actively suicidal. There is something behind their pattern we have failed to realize. Stay alert." Scrapper says, "No, nothing important that I can see." Singe can be heard purrrrrrring as the forearm blasters score and sizzle the Sweepcraft's broad dorsal section. "If my Lord Emperor objected, I would be disciplined thoroughly. Which I haven't Rodimus, more's the pity. However, since you were so kind as to bring me the gift of pain, allow me to select a fine vintage for yourself!!" with that, a rocket volley erupts from the craft and streak towards the less than Stealthy Looking™ Matrix Bearer. Singe strikes Rodimus Prime with Singe Gives Your Undercarriage A Bit Of The Ol' How's Your Father!. Shockwave tries to analyze the Autobot's attack pattern //Odds of an actual pattern 73%// "Sentimental attachment to the city is irrelevant Scrapper. Protecting our foothold on earth is all that matters at the moment. If doing so improves your morale out of a strange attachment to said foothold then I assume you will do your best. Have you been able to determine exactly what they are after? We do not have any prisonners they could rescue, their force is insufficient for a total annihilation of the city. Logic dictates they are after something or someone in particular." The Decepticon commander keys his radio <> A blast from Grimlock's dinovision snap Shockwave back to combat. //That thing is already in range? Range of the weapon noted for future reference.// The professor runs a quick threat analysis of the enemy force, finally he aims at Grimlock and fires off at the knee joint. Who knows? With luck it might buckle and delay the dinobot a few seconds. You strike Grimlock with Microwave Blast. Sinnertwin starts to loudly crunch towards the Autobots, tails swinging wildly, both his faces furrowed and angry as he sees the Autobots hacking away at bits of the city. "Ach, what're ye wee pests doing?" he growls angrily, Tempo getting the full gaze of his ire. "Can ye not leave us in peace, ye beastie?" With that, he rears back, both mouths opening to bathe the Autobot in flames. Sinnertwin misses Tempo with his fire attack. Scavenger says, "Come now, if Scrapper designed it, surely it is of importance no matter how small." Sinnertwin says, "Ye gotta take pride in your lair, Shockwave" To make things easier, Sunder transforms into Sweepcraft mode as he approaches his target. Nothing would make him happier than taking down Rodimus Prime with his wingsibs. "Hey, Autobot! Is that your Sunday Armor? Because it's about to become HOLEY!" he shouts, as he unleashes a barrage of machine gun fire. Leaping into the air, Sunder transforms into a Sweepcraft. Sunder strikes Rodimus Prime with ballistic. The bomber pulls back up, and then circles back over, getting some information about the area, and seeming satisfied to follow through with a punishing attack. However, that gets cut short by the dinosaur trundling toward Shockwave. She makes a quick detour, and flicks her tailfins. With a shrill of engines, the hundred and fifty foot aircraft swipes through the air with one razor-edged wingtip at Grimlock's face. Fusillade strikes Grimlock with Wingtip Sideswipe. Abyss loads her shell, <> she replies. She sweeps her gun slightly from right to left, the massive hydraulics used to maneuver it making their usual loud noises. Her stabilizing arms finish planting themselves against the ground. She considers her target choices carefully, calculating which one would be the most effective to fire at without posing a significant risk to the city itself. Her gun finally comes to a stop, pointed at Grimlock,oO(Big target, fairly open position, and looks fairly dangerous...perfect.)Oo she thinks. The massive roar of her cannon can be heard, momentarily surpassing all noise in the immediate area, causing a visible ripple of concussion in the air as it fires. The armor-piercing shell she loaded into her cannon steaks towards the dino-bot...while not as powerful and not explosive, it will more than likely leave a nice dent. Abyss strikes Grimlock with an AP round. Blot's radio crackles with something. Orders or something. Shockwave telling him to hold the line. What line? Where's the line? Maybe he means the Autobot's energon lines. That he can do! The Blot creature begins to shamble forward, into a job, then a run, then a sprint. Building up momentum and roaring as he charges at the Autobots. He sees the Sweeps attacking Rodimus Prime and he growls. Sweeps! Stupid stupid sweeps. Uni-spwan that think they own the place. Why, him and his brothers are the original clawed monsters. But now everything is 'sweep this' and 'sweep that'. And they think that they're going to take down Rodimus? Well.. he'll show them! He'll do it first! Ha! That will show em. Opening his mouth, the Blot Creature unleashes a ball of flame towards Rodimus Prime. Stupid Sweeps. Blot misses Rodimus Prime with its Now we're cooking attack. Scrapper just shakes his head at Shockwave's reply. "Fine, whatever the reason, those Autobots need to die!" he shouts, drawing out his laser pistol. The Constructicon sounds pretty passionate about the need to kill all Autobots and kill them good. The engineer lets Shockwave handle the defence of his city - it's Shockwave's job, after all. Scrapper doesn't like having to rely on someone like Shox to bail his own lime green ass out of the fire, but there you have it. 'insufficient for a total annihilation of the city'? Well, thanks for looking on the bright side you walking calculator, Scrapper thinks. Still hanging in the air, Scrapper spies one mech storming the beach that is Mount R'lyeh and shooting at random parts of the city. He's never seen Penumbra before, and so hopes that this means he's a weakling. The Constructicon fires a blast from his laser pistol, trying to get the Bot's attention. "Stop destroying my city, you wretched Autobot!" he shouts. Scrapper strikes Penumbra with Laser Pistol - Low Setting. Revenant circles around as he watches Rodimus Prime fire on Singe, choosing his method of attack carefully... and his wingsibs' attacks assist in the decision. Using the attacks as diversions, he slips in behind Rodimus and lashes out at the Autobot Leader with both talons. Revenant strikes Rodimus Prime with Double Claw Strike. Tempo narrows her green optics at, whatever this was trying to heat up this femme. As he blasts out his fire she skates around in a spin and laughs, "Sugar, I'm sorry to say, but I an't no beastie, and gotta be mighty confusion with them two heads of yours." She slashes downward with one sword toward the decepticon with the blade in hand, and with the other spins around and slashes across, with a smirk on her face. Tempo strikes Sinnertwin with One, Two, Step. Rockets explode against his chest, machineguns chatter and pockmark his left arm and side, claws rake across his armored wing, and despite all this Rodimus still manages to evade Blot's fireball. He knew this would be a tough battle, knew the opposition would be fierce and likely concentrated around him. Now that he's in this situation, it's a lot more fun than he envisioned an assault on New Crystal City would be. Coping with his nearest target first, the blade of his energon-saber snaps to life and he spins in the direction of the Sweep who decided to use him as a scratching post, slashing expertly toward his shoulder. Penumbra gets blasted and dive-rolls for cover as he cringes. "Stupid stupid stupid..." He curses himself out for not being more 'evasive' in his charge. A straight line is pretty predictable for targetting afterall. He smashes an elbow into the blocky thing he crouches beside making a crashing noise and a bit of smoke billows up from the dent-hole. He rises up fast with the insignificant amount of smoke, purely a nice visual effect :p and targets the flying green building-block. "Stop building them and we'll stop destroying them!" He squeezes off a few rounds. Penumbra strikes Scrapper with Laser Sidearm. Rodimus Prime misses Revenant with his Beam Saber attack. Grimlock continues to charge forward into battle, the Dinobot well aware -- well, at least, instinctually -- that the closer he is to the Decepticons, the greater advantage he has in a dogpile fight like this. Energy blast's and cannon shells strike against his armored reptilian frame, sparks and smoke curling away from his armor, but he appears only superficially damaged at the moment. And then, Fusillade saves Grimlock the trouble of having to get any closer to the Decepticon line by dropping down and cutting his head with her wingtip in a flash of sparks. Snarling, he jerks his head upwards, trying to catch Fusillade by the tailfin in his jaws! Grimlock succeeds in grasping B-1B Lancer, throwing her off-balance. Spinout frowns. Well, some damage has been done. Now to try to distract the mechs that seem to be focusing all of the fire. She'll take the ugly one... that works. Turning slightly, she holds her gun hard against her shoulder and aims, cheek against it, optics brightening as she aims... and takes a blast at Blot. Spinout strikes Blot with laser blast. Grimlock's teeth sink into Fusillade's tail with a strong, firm hold, his head jerking against the thrust of the B-1's engines but managing to fight it with his Dino-strength. Growling, he continues to charge forward with Fusillade in tow! Her jerks his head, swatting at Abyss with an entire captive B-1B, before jerking his head the other way and letting go of the captive fe-male Decepticon, attempting to use her as a projectile against her own commander, Shockwave! Grimlock strikes you with Sweep Homerun for 12 points of damage. Grimlock unleashes his Sweep Homerun attack on Shockwave and Abyss, striking Abyss and Shockwave. The shot from Abyss that hit Grimlock richochets right off the Dinobot's tough armor...and right toward Foxfire, who takes the opportunity to do what he has to. He promptly creates a hologram, creating the illusion that he is knocked right off the cliff and into the ocean...and all the while, he is smirking underneath his environment disguise as the holo-Foxfire vanishes from sight. Time to go to work. Sinnertwin rears up as he it cut, roaring at the Autobot. "Sugar? Sugar? If there's something I cannae stand, its a sassy Autobot!" he growls, one head rearing above the Autobot, the other snaking out quickly and solidly, jaws open for a bite of the delicious Bot. "I'll have ye yet, and no mistake!" Sinnertwin misses Tempo with his bite attack. Scrapper nods in satisfaction as Penumbra ends up going after himself rather than his city. Valiant is rarely a word attributed to a Constructicon, but Scrapper is certainly willing to take a hit that was meant for part of his greatest artistic work ever. The Constructicon scowls behind his faceplate as Penumbra elbows something. Scrapper can't even identify what it was, but it was probably important! "That's the worst deal I've ever heard of!" Scrapper shouts back, touching down on the ground even as Penumbra nails him with a few rounds. The Constructicon charges Penumbra and tries to shove him to the ground so he can't keep hitting important doohickies in New Crystal City. Scrapper succeeds in grasping Penumbra, throwing him off-balance. Singe stays in his altmode, knowing he can press his advantage in it. Going into a strafing run, he calls out, "Oh let's give some REALISM to those flames, shall we, hmmmmm??" his screeching voice echoing as he unleashes his Cybertronian Napalm Cannon on Prime. Singe strikes Rodimus Prime with Superheated Adhesive Energon. Shockwave watches Fusillade get dangerously close to Grimlock and get bitten in the process. Uh oh he threw her back here! **WHAM** The Decepticon commander fails to dodge in time and is hit by a thrown subordinate. Shockwave switches his weapon-arm's setting to the X-Ray spectrum and fires off another shot at Grimlock. You strike Grimlock with X-Ray Blast. The literal fire that Blot is breathing in Prime's direction seems futile. Even worse, the Sweeps seem to be getting some good attacks in. Stupid Sweeps. How he hates them! Showing him up with their fancy Napalm. He is about to launch a further assault with a laser blast hits him from some other direction. The Blot creature turns and grooowls, "You.. you will die for that.." He snarls, suddenly charging at Spinout. He's not in a good mood at all, and Spinout will suffer his wrath. Maybe after he makes short work of this Autobot he can turn back to Prime. Slime encrusted mouth opening wide, the Blot creature snaps at Spinout. Blot misses Spinout with its bite attack. Abyss is swatted by Fusillade...or rather, by Grimlock using Fussilade...the force of the impact nearly sending her rolling. Fortunately, that's another reason she has stabilizing arms. Hissing slightly in pain, with a big jet-shaped dent in her side, one of her more powerful shells knocking the next one in the loading order out of the way as she swivels her cannon towards the rampaging Dino,"That hurt you know," she says calmly, a cold anger behind her words. Again, the massive roar of her cannon can be heard, her biggest and most powerful shell streaking towards the Dinobot. As she's firing, she notices just what kind of round is being shot, and prays to Primus it hits her target and doesn't -miss-. Abyss strikes Grimlock with a 203mm shell...stay still if you dare.. Revenant ducks as Prime's beam sabre slices the air just above his helm, but his expression doesn't change--his wings flare somewhat, but that's the only reaction. He rolls out of the way as Singe's attack strikes Rodimus, then he opens fire with his headcannon at close-range. Revenant misses Rodimus Prime with his Headcannon Gatling attack. As Rodimus Prime turns his attention to Revenant, Sweepcraft takes the opportunity to attempt to flambe the distracted Autobot Commander. He notices that Rodimus has dodged Revenant's latest attack, and aims for the direction that the Autobot was moving in. "Barbecued Matrix-bearer, anyone?" he taunts, as he unleashes the fury of his dual plasma cannons. If that hits, it will produce a pleasing aroma that should send himself and the other Sweeps into an even greater frenzy. Sunder misses Rodimus Prime with his plasma attack. There's an ugly screech of metal as teeth clamp on Fusillade's tail slabs, and it's with a flail of swing-wings that Fusillade gets the old heave ho. There's an apologetic, almost hang dog expression on her cockpit glasses as she sees Abyss's form swim up to fill her full field of vision. KLONG!!!! And then Shockwave, lovely. There's a shouted out, "SORRRRRRRRY!!!!!!" as her bomb bays smack into her Commander's face, and she skips back over the metal-formed coast of the city. Spinning on her belly a few times, the aircraft curses several times over, the Lancer snarls, and with a blast of afterburners, hauls herself up into the air, engines screaming for vengeance. So many Autobots, and they all could be lined up just right... but they're also engaged with Decepticons. Hnn. A Sweep, and a Constructicon -- one that loved the city more than himself. Even trade. The doors of her forward weapons bay peel back, and targeting radar begins to paint the area as she thunders over. Some of the whistling war heads might read "Doing the world a favor" Fusillade unleashes her Guided Bomb Fusillade attack on Rodimus Prime, Revenant, Scrapper, Penumbra and Tempo, striking Scrapper, Tempo and Revenant. Penumbra goes down on his back and can't bring his sword arm up in time to put the blade between himself and the artist where it would have been useful. Instead he holsters his blaster and tries to struggle. Being pinned down is not a place he wants to be. "If you don't like that deal, what if I throw in the fees for you to take up knitting lessons?!" His elbow thrusts towards Scrappers head! Did something else other than Penumbra just hit Scrapper? Oh and meanwhile his ipod playlist has moved on to Behind Blue Eyes / Nobody knows what its like to be the bad man. To be the sad man. Behind blue eyes... / Penumbra misses Scrapper with his Elbow-Beach-Bash '28 attack. Scrapper says, "Argh, careful where you shoot, Fusillade!" Grimlock covers his face as best as he can with his tiny claws as Shockwave zaps it with an X-Ray beam, causing smoke to curl away in a thick plume from the T. Rex's snout. "Owwww!" Grimlock whines, just as Abyss' artillery shell slams him right between the shoulderblades, knocking the T. Rex forward with a thunderous explosion blooming from his back. Deciding now would be a good time to gain a little altitude, Grimlock transforms, soaring up into the air, his large sword drawn. "Nnnnnraugh!" He still snarls, animalistically, despite being in robot mode, a crackling aura of energon appearing around the golden blade as he swings it in a two-handed cleave for Shockwave's chest. The metallic tyrannosaurus rex's head flips back, its chest splitting apart and peeling away to reveal the robot form of Grimlock! A gleam runs through his optical band. Rodimus Prime smiles wryly as Singe's napalm literally sets his armor on fire, or at least a few splattered portions of it. "You know, Sweeps, I thought you hit harder than this...." Revenant's head-blaster draws his attention as the first shot is fired and Prime flips neatly backward to watch the bullets pepper the ground where he was standing. In his maneuvering, the plasma burst Sunder let fly sails past his torso and strikes a nearby rock, melting it into a pool of liquid minerals. Without any deliberation, Rodimus quickly points, aims and fires his rifle toward Sunder as he passes by. The shot is potent, but certainly not the best he can do. "How about an object lesson...." Grimlock strikes you with Cleave Ho! for 13 points of damage. Rodimus Prime strikes Sweepcraft with Photon Eliminator: . Spinout jumps back, barely missing getting chomped down upon in a very unpleasant manner. That would have been more than unpleasant, now that she thinks about it... it would've been downright gross. Carefully, she ducks to one side, drawing her blade as she lets out a battle cry, jumping forward and then black, slashing down and then across as she does. Spinout strikes Blot with double slash. Silent and hidden, Foxfire goes about his objective, setting up about a dozen explosive charges in the designated areas, each with a miniature holographic device to conceal them. He himself is unseen by the naked eye--or optic, in this case, easily blending into his surroundings. Once the last charge is placed, he scurries back toward the hovercraft... Shockwave watches Grimlock charging //This will get ugly quickly.// "I was expecting you Grimlock. There was a 93,4% chance of you singling me out. The sword makes a deep cut across the Decepticon's chest. Yes that did hurt but it also brought Grimlock dangerously close. With his weapon arm, Shockwave swats away the dinobot's blade while his right hand darts for the throat. A hard lift assisted by his anti-gravs to try and lift Grimlock off the ground long enough to swing him down hard head first on the rocky floor. As Spinout's blade slices forward, it slashes down on Blot, an audible 'clank' sounding as it hits his armour. Somewhere, far beneath the layer of grime and sludge that coats his form, there's an indentation on his armour where the sword cut him. But that's it. Blot's armour is more sturdier than that of an average Cybertronian. It's going to take more than one sword swing to cut him good. But, it does seem to have had the effect of ticking him off even more. He roars again and ultra sharp claws on his arms move into 'raking' position as he swings his arms forward at Spinout. The sword gaze him a graze, let's see if he can slide the Autobot to ribbons in return. You strike Grimlock with Chokeslam!. Blot strikes Spinout with claw. Singe comes back around, "Very Well then, o mighty chosen one!" he cackles. "Just remember, you're one of us too - a spawn of Unicron. Born in his very belly, you were, and we'll send you back there too just as easily. Object lesson? Indeed!" he cackles as he comes back around. His own headcannon rapidly comes up to speed with its whine and fires towards the Autobot Commander. Singe misses Rodimus Prime with its Plasma attack. Revenant snarls as his attack misses, then is knocked back as one of Fusillade's bombs strikes his general area. He uses the concussive force of the explosion to take to the skies, shaking off the attack with a flick of his wings, and his crimson optics narrow as one talon begins to glow slightly. He swoops at the Prime again at the same time Singe attacks, swiping at the Autobot leader with that talon. Revenant strikes Rodimus Prime with Charged Claw Slash. Sweepcraft howls in pain as the blast from the Autobot Commander burns deeply into his hull. Idly he wonders how much Singe would have enjoyed the attack, but then snaps back into reality. The Autobot Leader must fall. He must pay for attacking NCC directly. Whereupon, the Sweep transforms and activates his headcannon. No taunts this time. He doesn't want to give Rodimus time to react. Sunder shifts into his fearsome-looking robot mode. Sunder strikes Rodimus Prime with Headcannon blast. Crunch crunch crunch. Sinnertwin slowly turns to see his brother caught in battle with another annoying Autobot. "Ah, what is this, tha' little vermin day?" he exclaims out loud, his second head giving a gutteral roar. "It's rude, is what this is, ye don't go attackin' someone's house without fair warning, its not on!" With that, he rears, both heads snaking out towards Spinout to get a good chunk of delicious Autobot Sinnertwin misses Spinout with his evisceration attack. Scrapper has Penumbra right where he wants him! The enemy is down and Scrapper is all set to capitalize when warheads rain down on the area. Scrapper just might have shoved his enemy /away/ from the bombs. Explosions go off around the Constructicon, sending shards of shrapnel in his direction while he curses out Fusillade's name. He's going to get her for that one. But first, he has an Autobot to deal with. "Shut up... whatever the slag your name is!" he retorts. He's only vaguely aware of what knitting is. Some human activity that involves long sharp pokers and clothing. Humies are a weird breed. Neatly sidestepping the elbow coming his way, Scrapper's brawling instincts take over while he tries to slam his fist into Penumbra's jaw in order to knock him down once again. Scrapper strikes Penumbra with The Lime Green Smack Down. The detonations of Fusillade's attack on the Autobot force rattle the ground, some making craters in the metal, and others leaving singe marks. As Fusillade banks to surey the outcome, she winces at the mess. And then winces again. This time, physically as her wings shudder. The aircraft's wingbox groans in protext at the non-straight flight, the bite, combined with the concussions to the fuselage, having scrambled her internals. She struggles, fighting the tendency to nose down. Eventually, she coasts some distance down the beach. Managing to transform, she skids a bit, and stands, clutching at her torso queasily. "Nnngh." And then, she noses down again. This time, face first into a tidal pool. A fiddler crab prods at at her helmet. The sleek bomber rears up, wings collapsing onto hips even as the rear fuselage splits to form arms. The horizontal stabilizer slides up, the forward fuselage folds up accordian style, and Fusillade hops up on thrustered feet. Abyss sighs with relief when her shell impacts the large dino-bot squarely in the back, switching back to her armor-piercing shells right away,oO(That was close)Oo she thinks to herself, turning her attention away from him as he engages Shockwave,oO(If I attack now, I might hit the Commander...better find another target)Oo. Her attention focuses on the forces back in the other direction, even as her new shell finishes loading. She considers taking a shot at Rodimus, and decides to go for it. Again, the massive roar of her main cannon momentarily blots out all other sound, creating another visible ripple of concussion. A small sonic boom also adds to the din, her shell passing the speed of sound as it streaks towards the Autobot leader. Abyss strikes Rodimus Prime with an AP round. Penumbra doesn't get knocked down, no. Instead his head is knocked spinning on his neck with rapid click sound effects. His head slows and stops. He shakes his vison clear. The side of his face is dented in, and his mustache just doesn't look right anymore. "The name is Captain Carl. I'm from Puppet Land." He shakes his head again to clear it better. H You'd think this was some kind of warzone or something. Laser bursts, bombs, plasma streams, armor-piercing shells, and claws flying everywhere. Here in the middle of all this, seemingly the target of a good portion of the ongoing rampage is Rodimus. His armor is beginning to look a little worse for wear now, several smaller energon leaks have formed in the pitted surface of his chest, but he doesn't appear to have slowed down much, if any. These Sweeps seem to be going for broke, maybe he should too. "Singe...if you want pain I'll gladly give you some." Flicking the selector switch on his rifle to the setting that says 'Ow' he does his best to take careful aim and fire, despite the annoying misalignment in his targetting sensors. Probably from all the heat damage. Grimlock's giant barbarian blade goes clattering to the ground as Shockwave expertly disarms the Dinobot commander, Grimlock's hands lifting to grab at Shockwave's as he puts him in a chokehold. "Nngh... Me Grimlock say there... uh... NINETY-THOUSAND percent chance of me Grimlock smash you!" Despite Grimlock's witty repartee, his optical visor blinks as Shockwave brutally smashes his head into the ground. Grimlock reacts by quickly transforming back into dinosaur mode, armored plates shifting and making it difficult to keep a chokehold on him. As he rises up beneath Shockwave in his towering dinosaur form, he attempts to grip the Decepticon with his tiny foreclaws and toss him into the ground. Grimlock falls forward onto his hands, his wings wrapping around his chest as a mighty tyrannosaus rex head slams down into place over his old robotic head. A gleam runs through his optics as he reconfigures into dinosaur mode! Rodimus Prime strikes Singe with Photon Eliminator: . Grimlock strikes you with Dinotoss for 9 points of damage. The claws of the Terrorcon do their job... though nothing vital is damaged, they make a mess of the Ferrari femme's chestplate. However, the strike has an unexpected side-effect. As she staggers and rolls to get out of the way of further damage, she actually /evades/ Sinnertwin's attack on her. This is not exactly her day. Well, can't give up yet! Putting her blade out of the way, she draws a smaller gun and twists, firing up towards one of her attackers. She needs to get some distance and some breathing room... preferably without getting mauled! Spinout strikes Sinnertwin with quickshot. Penumbra doesn't get knocked down, no. Instead his head is knocked spinning on his neck with rapid click sound effects. His head slows and stops. He shakes his vison clear. The side of his face is dented in, and his mustache just doesn't look right anymore. "The name is Captain Carl. I'm from Puppet Land." He shakes his head again to clear it better. Focussing back on Scrapper now, his foot kicks out in a punt! The wheels go up and she laughs at the decepticon, nearly seeming to dance out of the way of the attacks as she spins her blade. Oh she was sassy, and cocky, because she knew what she could do. However she also wasn't dumb. Getting some distance now, with a back-flip, she sleathed one of her sabers and pulled out a dagger from sub-space. Flicking it in her hand as it gave off an electrical glow, "Wha' can I say, it comes with the job.." Before she tosses the dagger right at the Decepticon before here. Tempo misses Sinnertwin with her Electro-Throwing Dagger attack. Penumbra strikes Scrapper with 1 2 3 Punt!. Octane soars down into view from the skies above. Octane has arrived. Back at the cliff's edge, Foxfire drops the hologram, continuing his act. He pretends to stagger out of the water, completely soaked (much to his own fears), and promptly collapses on the ground, where he lays slightly twitching. The Creepy One, Sunder says, "I really could use a refuelling. Taking on Rodimus Prime is a real drain." Octane says, "Oh...I suppose I can find the time to refuel you. If anyone shoots at me I am not staying; I've got better things to do then get laser burns on my hull." Sinnertwin growls and leaps to the air, folding and shifting to become an imposing, grimy robot Singe says, "Make that a double, my good man. Neat. Highball glass." Scrapper stares at Penumbra. "I... your name is /what/?!?! You're from /where/?!?!" The Constructicon suspects Penumbra just might be playing with his mind. This is more than enough of a distraction for Scrapper, who gets a foot in the crotch for his trouble. Luckily, Scrapper's crotch is mighty and manages to withstand it. "Well your name is going to be /scrap/ and you're going to be from the /bottom of the ocean/ in a minute!" Scrapper snorts, kicking Penumbra right back. The Constructicon is angling his strikes in an attempt to keep driving the Autobot back towards the sea. Scrapper strikes Penumbra with Swift Kick. The Creepy One, Sunder says, "Excellent. I will head for your position immediately." Grimlock's transformation sequence causes Shockwave to lose his grip and jerk his arm back as the two chest plate snap shut. The dinobot pushes the Decepticon down to the ground. "Your brain is really primitive Grimlock. There is no such a thing as ninteen thousand percent." //What a retard...If I try and reason with him my logic circuits might go into seizure.// Shockwave darts to Grimlock's side as if trying to run around him but brakes abruptly and tries to plant a swift elbow on the side of the T-Rex's head. You strike Grimlock with Elbow strike!. Sinnertwin transforms, rearing up into his robot mode, a snarl fixed across his face as he stretches, getting out his trusty rifle. "Oh, ye think you're so smart, do ye? Well, lets see how well ye think when there's holes in yer head." The yellow and green Terrorcon steps forwards, gun in hand and calmly squeezes off several shots at Tempo. Sinnertwin strikes Tempo with ballistic. Octane has heard all the chatter from the Decepticons and, being rather bored crusing around in the air, made his way toward Mount R'leyh where the large battle was taking place. Octane being Octane he is not, of course, getting anywhere near the fight as he cruses above in his aerial refueler mode while watching the melee with all the detachment of a spectator at a tennis match. He radios to Sunder on the Decepticon band as banks around to get a view of the fight from an angle. Blot presses forward as his brother joins him in the attacks, the two circling around poor Spinout. The Autobot races back, trying to get into ranged distance, even having the audacity to fire upon Sinnertwin! But Blot chases after, not intending on let this one get away. He'll rip it apart. He'll tear out its energon pump. With a giant *leap* the Blot creature flies at Spinout, attempting to smash itself into her. Blot misses Spinout with its blow attack. Sunder growls as he sees Singe take a really strong attack. Oh, Singe loves pain, but from the looks of that attack, it could seriously hamper his whacky wingsib's effectiveness. He noticed his energon level has suffered from the prolonged battle, and transforms to head for Octane's location in order to refuel. Leaping into the air, Sunder transforms into a Sweepcraft. Fusillade has arrived. Fusillade soars upward into the sky. Fusillade has left. Abyss reloads her cannon, pleased that she once again struck her intended target. A satisfying ker-chunk can be heard as her round is locked into place. She takes careful, very careful aim at the Autobot leader now, feeling a little more confident with her accuracy to try for something a little more difficult. Her target: Rodimus's face. She idly wonders if the armor there is as thick on the rest of him, but pushes such thoughts aside. Again, her weapon fires...again, a shell is sent streaking out towards her target...again, she hopes her luck with her aim holds out. Abyss strikes Rodimus Prime with an AP round. Revenant sees Sunder breaks away from the attack after Singe gets struck and decides to pick up the pace a bit. He transforms as he swoops up and away from Rodimus, circling back around and opening fire with a bit of hellfire of his own. Revenant jumps into the air as his wings enclose around his body like a cloak. His face disappears behind a vent-like panel and his engines come online as he completes his transformation to Sweepcraft mode. Revenant strikes Rodimus Prime with plasma. Singe is a sick, sick mech. How do we know this? Because when Rodimus makes that switch, Singe does /EVERYTHING/ he can to take that blast full on. When it hits, it can be seen literally melting away the front of the Sweepcraft. Now, whether or not he did this because he is indeed a masochist or to prove that the holy trinity of Scourge, Cyclonus, and Glavatron are indeed NOT the only ones who can take the upper echelon of Rodimus Prime's considerable damage. He transforms and looks no better than he did in Sweepcraft mode. "Try again, Rodimus. Try HARDER." he says, advancing on the Commander. He might be doing this to make himself known, to put his name in the minds of the Autobots as an X-Factor to be considered. He might be doing this to show his Commanders that he can take just as much punishment as they can. It would seem, in either case, this is a day Singe has decided to carve a name for himself either on NCC or Rodimus' Hood, either one. He glares at Rodimus and sneers. "Remember my name. You'll be screaming it later when you relive this." his optics are swirling of their own accord in a hypnotic pattern. A pair of guns swing up from his back onto his shoulders and he begins to fire. Singe's Sweepcraft form seems to break apart, wings shifting backwards as arms and legs swing down and out and the head shifts from inside the craft to crown this Decepticon Tracker. Singe misses Rodimus Prime with its High Yield, Multiple Projectile Hunt Rifle attack. Penumbra doubles over as he's booted backwards, stumbling to keep his balance. "Woah there fella. You're taking things way too personally here. Now where are those transformation systems?" He rises up again and quickdraws his blaster, not shooting at Scrapper, but up the mountain towards the entrance some of the cons flooded out of when this all started... at the same time backing away back towards the shore. Prime is momentarily distracted by a faint 'beep' sound coming from his forearm, and that distraction proves very painful for him. He's struck multiple times from vectors that he can't even verify and now his form looks pretty rough. Still, he has enough wherewithall to grab a chunk of the damaged island to use as a shield when Singe draws his attention. "I don't have nightmares, but I assure you, you will." As the machinegun fire dies down Rodimus turns to the left and notices Abyss. "Catch!" he smirks, hurling the giant chunk of metal like a discus. "Autobots, you heard the beep!" Rodimus Prime strikes Abyss with Discus of Doom!. Tempo grits her teeth and attempts to avoid the shots, but finds one of the bullets hitting her in the shoulder, in part of her chest armor, and into her knee armor. She makes an hmph, hearing the signal to head, back however, she had to at least say good bye before she left. Pulling out her energy saber she shealthed earlier, she ran toward Sinnertwin, flipping toward him, slicing the blade downward, then slashing across, then spinning to strike once more. It was with fluid motion, and she believed she wouldn't miss, either way, it was her /nice/ way for saying goodbye. "Looks like sugar, our dance is about over." She said with a grin. Tempo misses Sinnertwin with her One, Two, Three--Slice attack. Grimlock's head is knocked to one side by Shockwave's elbow, a resounding clang eminating from the dinosaur's metallic skull. "Nnnraaughr," he snarls, in pain and annoyance. "You One Eye wrong!! Me Grimlock not have primitive brain! Me Grimlock smartest Dinobot of all!" As if to prove this fact, he jumps towards Shockwave with both clawed feet oustretched, trying to knock the Purple One to the ground. Provided he connects, he starts to stomp both feet, like he expects to convert Shockwave into some kind of fine French wine. "Nnnaurgh! Admit it, One Eye!!! Me Grimlock not wrong!!" Grimlock strikes you with Dino-Stomping for 19 points of damage. Spinout uses Blot's momentum against him... namely, she rolls back, neatly avoiding Blot's bulk before she vaults to her feet... and hits the ground running! She doesn't bother trying for another hit. She just sprints towards Foxfire's location to skid to her knees and pick up the foxbot, cradling him to her damaged chestplate before making for the shuttle. Spinout begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Octane, Sweepcraft , Revenant, Singe, Shockwave, Rodimus Prime, Autobot Hovercraft . Foxfire still keeps up his act. He shudders, then blinks, looking up at Spinout as she takes him. "I don't like water," he says quietly, looking frightened. "Transfo-" Scrapper stammers, jerking his head around to see where Penumbra is shooting at. "Transformation systems? You stupid Autobot. You're here to destroy New Crystal City's transformation systems? With a /blaster/?" Scrapper laughs despite the unfunny situation he's in, "Captain Carl - you're an idiot." For the first time, Scrapper is feeling a bit better about this. Autobots aren't going to be able to damage his beautiful city if all they plan to do is shoot it with small arms fire. "Still... better to put a stop to your nonsense," Scrapper says with a chuckle as he backs up, firing another blast from his pistol. Scrapper strikes Penumbra with Laser Pistol - Medium Setting. Sinnertwin glares at the Autobot as if it is completely mad. "Ah, what's this now? Ye cannae leave in such a hurry, it'd be rude." He sidesteps the strike, though given his armour is built like a tank, it couldn't have done much damage anyway (though he didn't really want to find up). Sighing loudly, he looks about to see his brother still struggling with his foe. "Ah, tis a poor day indeed for decency!" he exclaims, as he aims his rifle at Tempo, shooting off a heavy missile from it Sinnertwin strikes Tempo with missile. Abyss's form shifts and changes, smoothly bringing her from vehicle mode to robot mode. Through the sounds of battle Shockwave overhears Prime shout something about a beep which is usually bad news. Still 87% of Shockwave's attention is focused on his opponent while 10% is devoted to finding out what the Bots are REALLY up to and 3% is idle process. You say, "Scrapper! Something is wrong find out what it is, now!" The commander's orders are cut short by Grimlock landing solidly upon him. The stomping is taking it's toll. "Decep..." *STOMP* "Decep..." *STOMP* "Decepi..." *STOMPS* Between two stomps Shockwave engages his anti-gravs at full power sliding out from under the dinobot's feet. "Decepticons press on! Exterminate them to the last one." As if to emphasize his point Shockwave leaps up transforming into his space-gun mode and fires at Grimlock. With the traditional sound, Shockwave transforms into a giant space-gun. Sweepcraft pulls up to the refuelling station--that's Octane--and gets into position to refuel. Quickly he aligns his refuelling port with the fuelling arm and connects, so that he can fill his fuel tank. "Quickly, start pumping," he tells Octane, in a slightly annoyed tone of voice. You strike Grimlock with Octane levels out in flight as he detects Sunder coming toward him, his refueling boom extending fully outward, as he throttles back to assist him keeping steady as he waits for the Sweepcraft to reach position. He turns slightly to the right to line himself up-perfectly of course!-with Sunder's reufeling port. A gentle throttle back and the refueling boom slides in spot on as Octane mutters to himself. "Hurry hurry hurry! It's coming now." He says the last more loudly and deferentially. Octane refuels Sunder. Blot watches in horror as his victim quickly escapes. Why.. why.. he wanted to rip her in half! It isn't fair! Graah. All these Autobots here will pay. All of them. Transforming into robot mode, Blot's slime gun falls into his hand and he turns towards where Rodimus Prime is still being engaged by the sweeps and fires a volley of slimey acid towards him. The Autobot Leader will be the first to pay. He'll eat the Matrix when the Sweeps rip him open. Blot misses Rodimus Prime with its repeating attack. Singe continues forward towards Rodimus, "What can YOU possibly do to ME? My dreams are already that of red and pain of skin crumpled and energon in pools. I cannot possibly suffer anymore at your hands. What could you do...KILL ME? I'M ALREADY DEAD YOU IDIOT!" he closes in and uses his claws in the attempt to try and literally tear a piece of Rodimus Away from himself. "I WILL SEND YOU AWAY DIMINISHED!!" he screeches, obviously his insanity has sent him over the edge during the fight and he is fully given to it and the huntlust. Abyss transforms when she sees the large metal disc flying her way. It's almost as if she were taking up Rodimus on his challenge...when in actuality she really had no other choice but to sit there and take it. As she finishes returning to her natural form, she reaches up swiftly with both arms and catches the incoming hunk of metal, catching it soundly...although a loud clang and several sparks, not to mention the wince on her face indicates that she only managed to stop -some- of the damage. She lets the disc fall, revealing a large dent in her chest plate. Staggering a bit, Abyss draws her sword and heads towards Grimlock and Shockwave, intent on trying to drive the Dinobot away from her Commander...how, she doesn't really know...but she's going to try. Singe strikes Rodimus Prime with claw. Revenant circles above the battle for a little bit, noting some of the Autobots beginning the retreat while others continue to fight. He hears his wingsib and immediately recognizes the tone as Singe being finally driven to absolute insanity--which means nothing good. He warms up the weapon on his hull that would normally be his headcannon and opens fire, strafing the Prime as he circles high above. Revenant misses Rodimus Prime with his ballistic attack. Penumbra just starts grinning so amusedly despite the disfigurement in his face. Captain Carl. Funny guy from a tv show called Pee Wee's Playhouse. Where'd Scrapper come up with that name for him? Whoops, once more his head isn't in the game where it should be and he doesn't react soon enough when Scrapper draws on him. His grin wiped away by the damage pain searing in his side. "Agh... well this place was fun... Why couldn't you 'Cons have been away at a PTA meeting or something?" He shakes his head and starts running for the Hovercraft. Penumbra begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Octane, Spinout, Abyss, Scrapper, Grimlock, Sweepcraft , Revenant, Singe, Space-Gun , Sinnertwin, Blot, Foxfire, Tempo, Rodimus Prime, Autobot Hovercraft . Foxfire's expression suddenly darkens, becoming one of determination. He shifts slightly in Spinout's grip, reaching for a small detonator that he's been keeping in one of his hip compartments. He quickly activates the changes, and they explode where he'd previously placed them by the generators of the aerial defense grid. They do a good deal of damage because--well, Foxfire's just that good. *BOOM!* Tempo see's the rifle aimed and optics go wide, whoops.. The black femme takes the hit square in the chest and flies back, using the speed however, she flips around, shealths her blades, and slams her chrome fingers into the ground to skid to a halt. "Tha' hurt." She muttered, however, no more time to play and time to get. She rolled to her side, and using her arms, pushed herself back up to her feet, in mid-run she transformed and kicked it back toward the beach itself. Tempo leaps into mid air, the hood snapping upward and connecting with the front window, hands tucking under, doors snapping back into place, and feet tucking back into place, as the Tuscan S touches down on the ground, she revs her engine, ready to go. Tempo begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Octane, Sweepcraft , Revenant, Space-Gun , Autobot Hovercraft . Rodimus just smirks as Singe finally loses it, feigning a glance at his chronomoter. "Already dead? Your chronometer must be a few seconds fast.......but that's ok." Then, the chronometer beeps again. Then of course, the explosions happen. hopping aside to evade Revenant and Blot as they once again open fire on him, Prime tosses out a mocking salute. "Great job Decepticons, say goodbye to your Aerial Defense Grid." that said, Prime turns and sprints for the beach, and the approaching hovercraft. "Time to leave, NOW! That means YOU GRIMLOCK" Rodimus Prime begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Octane, Spinout, Sweepcraft , Revenant, Singe, Space-Gun , Tempo, Autobot Hovercraft . Fortunately for the cohesion of the Autobots' withdrawal, Shockwave's powerful blast sends a smoking Grimlock flying right up to the gate of their escape boat. Lying on his side with smoke curling away from melted armor, he groans, pushing himself back up to his feet and rubbing his head. "Nnngh... Me Grimlock have headache..." He looks down range at Shockwave, snarling at him, before turning around his large dinosaur body and ponderously waddling towards the hovercraft with the rest of the retreating Autobots. Grimlock begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Octane, Spinout, Abyss, Scrapper, Sweepcraft , Revenant, Singe, Space-Gun , Blot, Foxfire, Tempo, Penumbra, Rodimus Prime, Autobot Hovercraft . Done refuelling, Sweepcraft disconnects efficiently and heads for the retreating Autobots. They're getting away, but not without a present. Once he gets within range, he transforms and pulls out his Rocket Launcher from subspace. "It's too bad you couldn't donate your remains for our trophy wall, but here's a parting gift for you instead!" the Sweep shouts, aiming for Rodimus Prime's rapidly retreating backside. "This one's for you, Singe," he adds, as he opens fire. Sunder shifts into his fearsome-looking robot mode. Singe gets a look like a child whose watching a parent leave for the first time. "No! NO NO NO! You cannot LEAVE?! I am.." he takes a few short steps and leaps in the air, "DONE WITH YOU YET!!!" and latches onto Rodimus' spoilers, tryling to lock his legs around the Matrix Bearer's waist. Sunder strikes Rodimus Prime with rocket. Octane draws his reufeling boom back into it's housing as Sunder disconnects, maintaining his speed until the Sweep flies away, before revving his engines up again and banking away from the Autobot's escape route. Don't want any accidents! "What?" Scrapper calls back to Shockwave. "I can't hear you over all the stomping!" You'd think Shockwave would be kind and avoid being stomped while he's talking, but noooo. The Constructicon glances back at Penumbra, fully expecting that the mech will need another taste of Mr. Laser Pistol. But no, the Autobot is off. "Huh?" Scrapper says, surprised. What sort of idiot hit and run attack was this? What could they possibly hope to accomplish with such a short raid? What is this feeling? Anger? Angry at not having figured it out in time? Angry at not having being able to put down Grimlock? So many emotions at the same time. Better file them away for later consideration. Shockwave watches Grimlock turn his back on him and flee. //Fact: Dinobot is not a coward. Ergo the dinobot's escape is motivated by Something we do not know 70% or Rodimus has finally housebroken the thing 30%.// The space-gun re-orients itself towards the fleeing dinobot and fires off a final shot. You strike Grimlock with Beta-Ray Blast. Blot watches dumbly as all the Autobots begin to scatter. Far to fast for him to catch. It isn't fair. Isn't fair at all! Why don't they ever behave and stand still enough for him to shoot down and rip apart. That's it. He's had enough. He's going to go to Japan and push over some buildings until he feels better. Stupid road loving Autobots. Abyss watches as Grimlock flies overhead, before turning her attention to the explosions going off. Her face grows grim, having a slight inkling of what has been sabotaged,"Looks like we'll be stuck doing air-patrols for awhile," she murmurs a bit, putting her sword away. Unable to take parting shots at the Autobots as they leave, seeing as her robot form has no ranged weaponry, she settles for going over to Shockwave,"Request permission to leave the battlefield, sir..." Penumbra's ipod cues up another song as he runs into the hovercraft. Boom Boom by John Lee Hooker. /Boom boom boom boom I'm gonna shoot you right down, right offa your feet Take you home with me, put you in my house Boom boom boom boom A-haw haw haw haw / More shots follow Rodimus as he waits for the other Autobots to arrive at the hovercraft. Then of course, Singe decides to act like...a spoiled brat? Despite looking fairly rough, Rodimus is still very strong. Reaching back over his shoulder to grab Singe's helmet, he tosses him aside, despite losing a chunk of his spoiler in the process, and steps into the hovercraft. "Let's go..." As the Black Tuscan S neared the others, she transformed back and spun around to the decepticons, waving her fingers at them and nearly laughing, mockingly. "See ya'll later!" She yells at them all, still laughing. Ah-- this was fun. She got into the hover craft quickly, still smirking over this whole thing and to her it went rather well. Sure she was dinged up, but at least she was functioning. Hands push down on the ground, as the hood breaks by the window, shield, and face emerges, the hands then force the body up into the air, legs kicking outward from the back in a mid-air flip, the doors swings down to her side, and then lands down on the ground in a crouch, Tempo is ready for action. Rodimus Prime has left. Rodimus Prime enters the Autobot Hovercraft . Tempo has left. Tempo enters the Autobot Hovercraft . Grimlock has left. Grimlock enters the Autobot Hovercraft . Penumbra has left. Penumbra enters the Autobot Hovercraft . Spinout takes straight for the ship, still carrying Foxfire. Getting out of here is the top priority. She smiles down at Foxfire as she climbs aboard. "Nice job." Spinout has left. Spinout enters the Autobot Hovercraft . Foxfire has left. Foxfire enters the Autobot Hovercraft . From Autobot Hovercraft , Rodimus Prime says, "and away we go!" Autobot Hovercraft moves out over the waves to the expanse of the South Pacific - Indonesia/Australian Coast. Autobot Hovercraft has left. Singe gets thrown, still clutching the right portion of Rodimus' spoiler. He lands with a crumple. It's a few minutes before he realizes that he has indeed claimed a trophy. He begins to cackle up at the sky. "I..I did it!!! I did!!!" he shrieks, "I GOT A PIECE OF THE ROD!!!!" he continues to giggleshriek at the sky, quite damaged, "I WILL LIVE IN INFAMY! LOVE ME AND DESPAIR!!!!" As the Autobots flee, Scrapper becomes aware of the explosions going off in his beautiful city as radio chatter comes in from other sections. It isn't enough to destroy it, or even really cripple it much, but it's more than enough to throw Scrapper into a tizzy. He flails his arms into the air and begins running towards the more heavily damaged areas. "No no no no no no no no," he mutters repeatedly. Space-Gun transforms back in robot mode and runs a quick diagnostic of his systems. //Systems 79% efficient. Energon level low. Structural integrity moderate.// The Decepticon takes a few steps to survey the battlefield. "Decepticons! All who have sustained significant injury will report to the medical ward. Any combat able Decepticons will patrol and scour the beach for anything that could have been left by the Autobots. I want seekers and sweeps running picket duty around New Crystal City until Scrapper can confirm that we are operational again." With the traditional sound, the space-gun unfolds into Shockwave's robot mode. Scrapper says, "Curse you, Autobots!" Penumbra says, "Thank you. We're here all week." Foxfire says, "Let us know if there's anything else you need blown up." Scrapper says, "This isn't funny! This isn't like that time I beat the slag out of Peacekeeper. This is /serious/!" Foxfire says, "Uh-huh..." DepthCharge says, "Someone needs a hug." Singe says, "Who /hasn't/ beaten the slag out of Peacekeeper? I myself hold her Energon pump in my trophy case and presented her hands to my dear Alpha Brother." Foxfire says, "I'll give 'im a hug!" Sunder says, "Indeed, that medic is a tasty one." Peacekeeper says, "I heard that, Sweeps." Singe says, "My dear lady disdain..are you yet living? Come and find me then, and we shall add another piece of your innards to my case!" Penumbra says, "We broke your precious house, scrapper. Focus." Scavenger says, "I'm afraid to ask, but how bad is it out there?" Scrapper scoffs, "Broken? You think your little charges will keep us down for long?" Scrapper says, "This is a minor setback. Barely a minor setback. You risked a lot and accomplished little!" Foxfire says, "You just keep telling yourselves that." Peacekeeper says, "Well now, Sweep, let's think about this--if at all possible. I wouldn't be talking at the moment if I was dead, now would I?" And so Blot lurks off, having not gotten enough damage to warrant a trip to the repair bay, but feeling unsatisfied. Like when a pizza delivery person knocks at the door, holding a beautiful, mouth watering pizza. Only to then say 'Oh, sorry. Wrong address. I'm here for your neighbour!' and leaves you alone and hungry. The unsatisfied terrorcon mopes about the shore line, trying to find anything that may have been left, as per orders. Anything he finds, he'll eat. Singe says, "Much like advertised, your work is shoddy and your feel for subtlety is fleeting. Perhaps those new fingertips aren't touching as well as you think?" Sunder says, "My brother is merely expressing surprise that you still live. I would have thought maybe the Terrorcons would have tried snacking on you, myself." Shockwave says, "The Autobots have planted explosives and did some damage to the City. Scrapper is still assessing. Troop wise there are only injuries, no casualties on our side." Foxfire says, "You know what they say. Can't keep a good 'Bot down!" Singe says, "So why is she still standing, whelp?" Peacekeeper chuckles dryly, if not a bit coldly. "I seem to be rather hard to kill, if nothing else." Sunder says, "Or uncommonly lucky." Penumbra says, "You know, before we even started in on your base, I thought I saw a few structural girders off-kilter and some plates not plum with the rest. Was that your work, Scrapper?" Scrapper says, "We're working around the clock until it's fixed, Scavenger!" Scrapper says, "Sounds like Hook's handiwork to me." DepthCharge says, "If needed Decepticon Scrapper, I'm available for hire to consult you on what might be the many flaws of your city." Scrapper emits a sizzling sound as if his head was overheating and might blow up. Singe says, "Sounds like we'll just have to be more final in our next meeting. Don't leave Autobot City alone, and that includes the inispid childling that was with you that night." Peacekeeper laughs harshly. "You beasts have hunted me multiple times as it stands, and I have not caught a glimpse of Primus as a result of those attacks. I think I like my chances of survival. But, if it'll make you feel better, than by all means--tell yourselves that the next time will be the final time you will try to kill me." You enter the NCC Medical Ward via a set of imposing metal doors to the west. NCC Medical Ward Like its previous incarnation, this medical ward was designed with the medic in mind, with all the modern advances to make the dirty work of repairs a world easier. It is well lit, the blue and violet metal of the walls and decor is a shade paler here, and the ubiquitous filigree is missing, all to assist in ease of cleaning. Still, the place veritably sparkles. In the furniture, there is a subtle motif of blades and sharp edges, as if to evoke the scalpel of a surgeon, although it is all quite safe. Around two dozen beds, more comfortable than their sharp looks would suggest, fill the medical ward, laid out in a tidy grid, and more can be flipped out of the walls should emergency demand it. A set of tracks on the ceiling mirror the grid of beds, allowing advanced scanning equipment and tolls to be swiveled around to the various beds. Computer terminals and cabinets are molded right into the walls at intervals, and while there are the normal medical security cameras, it appears as if someone has set some of the cameras specifically to watch the cabinets. Room Contents: Scavenger Dead End Shockwave's laboratory Gumby Medic MSE CO OFFICE (Earth) Medical Rules Scrapper's Art - Sixteen Pieces Scrapper says, "Maybe Autobots don't go to Primus." Scrapper says, "Maybe Autobots go to some sort of Robot Devil." DepthCharge says, "Primus is a Quintesson." Scrapper says, "Look, the point is, I hate you all." Singe says, "I hear this terran Bill Gates is especially fearsome. Or perhaps his cohort Steven Wozniak? Both are revered in the style of the Quintessons in the old Earth Texts." DepthCharge says, "You sound stressed. Look, Decepticon Scrapper. Perhaps you can take a vacation. It's not like there's a heap of urgent work for you . . to . . d.. nevermind." Shockwave walks into the medical ward looking somewhat mangled. There is a large cut across his chest and dinosaur foot prints on his belly and upper chest. The rest seems relatively intact. The commander silently walks to the refueling station. Peacekeeper chuckles softly, definitely amused at the discussion. "We hate you too, Scrapper." Shockwave asks the Gumby Medic for refueling. The medic complies. Foxfire immediately starts snickering at DC's comment, but says nothing. Gumby Medic refuels you. Gumby Medic refuels Shockwave. Sunder says, "Perhaps...but each time you escape, you give us that much more opportunities to snack on you." Scrapper's brane melts partially at DC's words. Shockwave asks Gumby Medic to fix him. Gumby Medic begins work on Shockwave's injuries. Sunder arrives via the imposing metal doors from Mount R'lyeh to the east. Sunder has arrived. Sunder asks Gumby Medic to fix him. Gumby Medic begins work on Sunder's minor injuries. Sunder asks the Gumby Medic for refueling. The medic complies. Gumby Medic refuels Sunder. Singe arrives from the steel-spun tunnel from the NCC Spinal Pathway to the south. Singe has arrived. Singe limps, somewhat melted, into the medical bay. He has a pleasured, pleased look on his face. Humans might call it "afterglow". Shockwave is sitting in a chair while a gumby medic works on him. Revenant arrives via the imposing metal doors from Mount R'lyeh to the east. Revenant has arrived. Revenant asks the Gumby Medic for refueling. The medic complies. Gumby Medic refuels Revenant. Singe asks the Gumby Medic for refueling. The medic complies. Gumby Medic refuels Singe. Sunder lies down on a medical bed as his injuries are worked on. He gulps down some energon to replenish his fuel supply, then just rests quietly. He sees his brothers come in and cocks an optic brow at Singe. Oh yes, the Whacky One looks like he's had the time of his life. "Did Cybertron move?" he asks Singe slyly, with a wink. Scavenger fears. Singe shakes his head, "No, but I will shake the pillars of Vector Sigma before I am through, o my brother." he purrs, "Rodimus will know who took his wing from him. Our superiors will see that I couldn't be turned away with fire nor with Ice and even though I was consumed by both I was digested by neither. I am of their quality and soon shall be judged as such.' The hull of the Sweepcraft splits down the middle and flares, becoming demonic wings, as Revenants robot mode unfolds from within. Revenant pulls out a medical scanner and runs a check on Singe. Revenant begins work on Singe's injuries. Singe lets Revenant work on him. No neutralization to his pain receptors. He just lays back with a smile, hands tucked behind his head as if in some twisted dream. After the gumby finishes his work, Shockwave heads for his lab and closes the door behind him. Going to work on his report. You put your hand on the authentification device. ACCESS GRANTED appears on a small screen above your hand. The door unlocks and you hear a female mechanical voice greeting you. "Welcome Shockwave" Shockwave's laboratory The interior of Shockwave's laboratory is way bigger than it looks from the outside. There is a huge computer console with multiple screens and a throne-like chair infront of it. In the middle of the room is an operating table, very similar to ones find in medical wards and above it a multi-purpose engineering/medical drone to assist during procedures. There is a workbench in the corner with various power-tools and next to it is a big rack full of different spare parts/components. The creepiest thing is in the back of the room, there are lockers very similar to ones found in human morgues (Type 'morgue' for details, README for the OOC information about the room and +commands for a list of the room's commands and functions)